Voldemort's Heir
by Swanfirefly
Summary: The Dark Lord is looking for something, an heir to Hogwarts as a final Horcrux. But will he succeed? Or will the child's destiny ruin everything?


**This is an idea I have been throwing around for a very, very, very long time. Read with an open mind, and please comment. **

**Oh, J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all the original stuff like Hogwarts. **

Malfoy was excited. He had found the woman his master was looking for, he had found her! She looked scared as Lucius bound her with ropes, preparing to take her back. The wand she had been using lay snapped on the ground, and a large tawny owl soared around the ceiling, eventually shooting through an open window.

Malfoy picked her up by a pair of ropes. Her mouth was covered, and muffled screaming was all that came out. He turned on the spot, taking the woman with him into the darkness of Disapparition.

Voldemort turned as Lucius entered the room, dragging a struggling woman behind him. He had been back for a month now, and he was thinking about creating one more Horcrux.

With a wave of his hand, Voldemort gestured Lucius from the room. He crouched down in front of the woman, whose eyes had gone wide with shock. In his cold, clear voice, he asked the woman, looking deeply into her eyes, "So, are you the heir? Are your ancestors Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, _and_ Hufflepuff?"

Voldemort could see the lie working in the woman's eyes already. She looked at him, defiance and fear written in her eyes. "No. I have no idea what you are talking about! I am Janice Opal, and I am a Muggle-born! My parents were Muggles!"

Voldemort leaned even closer, his breath hitting Janice's face. In a smooth, yet still calm voice, he said, "I know you are lying, woman. Lord Voldemort sees all! And, for a Muggle-born, your Gringotts account is pretty well guarded. But, I took you here not to kill you, as you seem so afraid I'd do. I took you here for a much more noble reason."

Janice struggled, her eyes betraying a fear she had never felt before. _Why does he want me? What is so noble about him? _

Voldemort grinned, his sharp white teeth reflecting the candlelight. His plan for her, well, she would eventually learn the nobility of his purpose. She would soon realize that he was doing something that he had never done before, a magic that he had only read about, thinking it was a waste of time. But since looking through _Nature's Nobility_ and finding an heir to three of the other houses, well, he would soon do something that would bridge the laws of magic, something that would make him more powerful than ever before.

"Woman, I have a wonderful plan in mind for you." Janice looked up, her eyes filled with tears. "Woman, you will have the highest honor ever bestowed on any witch or wizard. You-" and saying this he met her eyes, holding the brown with his own red, "-have the opportunity to give to me an heir, an heir who will have the blood of all four founders in his veins, and an heir who will bring to the world everything he can."

Janice had tears welling up in her eyes as she looked up at Voldemort. She was afraid for her life, afraid for the thing she was about to be forced into. But part of her, the part that lay deep within her soul, that part struggled to tell her that it was not all that bad, _because he doesn't know the family prophecy_. She looked at Voldemort again and nodded, ever so slightly, and her bonds fell away. Voldemort pulled her up so she was standing. Leaving her there, he went to the door. Looking out, he found the man he was looking for.

Severus Snape came into the room, looked at his master and the woman. "Yes, master? Would you like me to do something?"

Voldemort smiled at the woman, and Janice shivered with a wave of cold that went down her back. "I wish to make the unbreakable vow with Janice here, and I need a witness."

Snape nodded. He walked up and placed his wand over their hands, which were clasped together.

Voldemort smiled, and Janice had tears running down her face she looked up as her spoke. "Do you swear to faithfully bear me this child, doing nothing to harm it, in the sole purpose of giving me an heir?"

Janice shivered. "I will."

The flame shot out of Snape's wand and bound their hands.

"And do you, Janice, swear that you will give to me this child, and keep it not for yourself?"

"I will."

"And do you promise, that should you go into labor, you will tell the closest of my servants, and not surprise me with the child?"

"I will."

The three flames sank down into their flesh, not burning, but binding. Voldemort grinned, and he pulled the woman after him into a room. In the room was nothing but a bed and a desk. Voldemort pushed the woman in, and with casual indifference, said, "Undress."

Janice, still crying, did so, her clothes falling in a heap. Voldemort didn't even look at her, and he walked over to the bed.

It would have been an understatement to say that it hurt. This was the most excruciating thing Janice had ever felt, and it was the most unsettling this Voldemort had ever experienced. When the act was done, he just walked out and left her there, locking the door behind him.

Snape looked at Dumbledore, who was looking at Fawkes. The bird let out a musical trill that warmed Snape from the inside and told him that everything was fine.

Dumbledore looked again at Snape. "So Voldemort wants an heir? What for?"

Snape frowned. "Well the woman is Janice Opal, and she has been rumored to be the only descendent of three of Hogwarts founders."

Dumbledore frowned. "He doesn't know of the prophecy for the heir of Hogwarts, does he?"

"No, if he did, he wouldn't be so eager, would he? He'd have given up on that particular avenue of investigation."

Dumbledore nodded. "I see what you mean. Keep me updated on the child, and if he gets a secret-keeper, warn me. The child needs to be kept safe, and Voldemort kept unaware of the consequences."

Two months had passed. Already the Janice was bigger, and Narcissa was tending to her. "Jan, you have to eat this, okay? It will ease the morning sickness, and it will help the baby."

Janice opened her mouth and swallowed the offered food. She hadn't spoken since the day she was kidnapped. And Voldemort never even came to check on the progress. Narcissa Malfoy and Sue Goyle were the only two who ever came in. And they only came to feed her. The loneliness was awful, and all meal times were regular, so between nine in the morning and six at night, she was often alone.

So, when her door opened at noon the next day, she was completely surprised. She wasn't expecting any visitors, and least of all this man. Severus Snape entered the room, and looking at her, he turned and shut the door. Then he walked quickly over to the bed.

Leaning down, he looked her in the face. "You know the prophecy?" At her nod he grinned. "Then, let me tell you something, Dumbledore says to not give up hope. He said that your mission will not be futile, that your child will be protected." His eyes bored into hers as she nodded again. "I can't stay, I have to teach, but I found someone to be a nurse to you, and to the baby. She has been approved by the Dark Lord, despite being a Muggle. We chose her because she can _see_ magic, which is rare enough in Muggles."

Snape walked to the door and opened it. A tall black woman walked in, grinning from ear to ear. "Ahh, a bambini! I so pleased! It so long from my country, and I found bambini! You beautiful, wonderful woman, I see. You have lovely gray aura, see many things!"

Janice's mouth was open in surprise. Snape waved his wand before leaving, and a small trundle bed appeared.

Janice smiled at the other woman, letting her face betray an emotion she hadn't felt in months. "My name is Janice, what's yours?"

The other woman grinned. "The tribe called me Shakira Shantana Shamala. My name means Tall Chief Woman Who Sees Magic and Hooded Demons. I left after hooded demons were gone by Kingsley."

"Um, can I call you Sha? And these hooded demons; did they cause cold and misery?"

Sha smiled. "Yes, call me Sha. It means mother. And the cold and misery only affected my people."

The two women smiled at each other, their mutual friendship showing. They both lay back on the big bed and stared at the ceiling, which had been enchanted to show moving birds and clouds. They were silent, sharing a bond that stretched between all obstacles.

Janice was eight months along. Voldemort had started visiting often to check on her progress. He didn't ignore Sha either. He knew that she was the perfect woman to play nurse to the child, because she could see magic, and he couldn't spare Death Eaters for reading and writing.

Suddenly a large tawny owl swooped in through the doorway. It collided with a wall and landed on the bed. Janice picked it up gently. "Wheral, wake up, girl. What's wrong?"

The owl stood up hooting feebly. It shuddered, and then a huge egg slid out. Too big for an owl. Voldemort looked at it with apprehension. Then he turned to Sha. "I am going to transform you into an owl. After you have asked this owl what is wrong, you will fly to my shoulder. Then you will land back where you are standing, and I will turn you back. At that point, tell me exactly what the owl said."

Sha nodded. Voldemort waved his wand and suddenly, where she had been standing was a small, black owl. The owl flew to the bed. Sha landed beside the injured Wheral, and the owls started hooting. After about five minutes, Sha flew to Voldemort's shoulder, and then to the ground. Voldemort waved his wand and she changed again.

The woman had an expression on her face that looked almost, disturbed. "Wheral tell me everything. She was flying, flying to find Miss Janice, when another owl come. He big male, big, with strange eyes. He took her out of sky and make her egg fertile. While she lie in hay, he transform into man. She scared, fly here. Go through window, fly past men, women in black cloak, feel Miss Janice close. Fly into hall, through doors, come here. Egg have baby half bird half boy. Very bad. Cursed child, say Wheral. Say boy can't like girl, if girl, can't like boy. Baby be born in month, same time as Janice baby. Keep egg warm. Bird child be good friend to Janice baby, never lie. Wheral say bury her in woods, good luck come, both born same day, hour apart, you baby first. Not in woods, bad luck, egg go first, woman miscarriage. Egg destroyed, Janice die now, and baby too."

Voldemort was shocked at this. He looked down at the dying owl, and he resigned himself to following the instructions. He wasn't superstitious, but still…the owl seemed to know. The dire warnings and threats gave him a reason to believe that this was the one thing he should do, to keep his child safe, to help it grow before he…_turned it into his last. Yes, the last horcrux I'll ever need, and it will be the heir to Hogwarts. The heir to the one place I felt at home. My heir_.

Voldemort was laughing now. He was simply ecstatic. His most loyal Death Eaters had joined him, and the woman was in labor. He walked down the stairs, heading towards the room. He caressed his wand gently. He walked into the room, where Sha as coaching Janice in giving birth. The baby's head slid partway out, then back in several times. Suddenly, with a pop, the baby shot out.

The reason for this was immediately apparent. The baby had turned into a snake. He picked up the child and was about to start yelling, when the baby changed again. Into a baby seal, then a duck, then a dragon, and finally, once again a human. He looked down on the baby. It was a girl, with dark brown hair and eyes like none he had ever seen before.

The eyes were big, round, and intelligent. Their color was the bluish-green of the ocean, with golden flecks like trapped sunlight. The baby smiled at him and yawned, turning slightly so that she was against his chest. With a wave of his wand, Janice was dead. Bellatrix came in, followed by Nott and Malfoy. The two men picked up Janice and carried her from the room. Bellatrix looked at the child. "She changed?"

Voldemort's nod was quick, curt. He looked down on the baby with disgust and handed it to Bellatrix. "I do not wish to see the child like this. Take her to the bathroom and wash her."

Sha ran forward and grabbed the baby. After she left, Bellatrix turned to hr master. "Your child will be more powerful than any. I saw her transformations through the door. She is an Allamagus. She can be any animal, anytime, and if the rumors are true, then she will also develop the powers of a Metamorphagus. Your child will be so powerful that she will truly be your child."

Voldemort nodded, suddenly glad. "I am just disappointed it was not a boy. Could you stay here until the egg hatches, and then tell me if it is male or female?"

"Yes master."

"Thank you, Bellatrix. You are truly my most faithful servant. Come to me when you know."

Exactly one hour had passed from the birth of the girl when the egg broke open. Sha, who had set the girl to sleep, now went over to the other child. She looked at in a minute then yelled in joy. "Ala akam! A boy! It is very wonderful, boy and girl! My bambinis!"

Bellatrix looked at the little boy, who had yolk and feathers in his hair. She shook her head with wonder, and then left to tell her master the news. She had a feeling that he wouldn't take it well.

**Well, there goes my first chapter. If you like, please comment, because you need to share your input (sharing is caring!) and I love comments! You can also feel free to suggest events and adventures the two children go through as they grow up, because all children have adventures!**

**Warning! I do have a plot all set up, but if I feel not enough people share input, I may quit. Some people ignore me, and I feel hurt sometimes, so PLEASE comment! Oh, I do have a certain empathy with this girl, because you can tell from the fact that her dad is Voldemort that she is in for a world of rejection when she hits Hogwarts!**


End file.
